Sk8er Bois
by xXxDahrkAnglexXx
Summary: Young Lucy learns something new about herself when the Camdens take in some interesting new guests. (Erotic imagery)


It was a quiet normal day and Mrs. Camden was making pancakes in the kitchen. The kitchen was clean because Mrs. Camden is a perfect mom. Suddenly Matt came down the stairs carrying some books. Mary came in also and she was carrying a basketball. Mrs. Camden was like "Mary you can't have basketballs at the breakfast table we are Christian." Mary was mad because she was already wearing basketball shorts. Everyone else came down the stairs including Reverend Camden.

"Everyone, I have an announcement" said Reverend Camden authoritatively.

"Oh no, Dad! Is someone in trouble?" said Simon because he is a kiss ass.

"Yeah duh Simon but it's okay we're going to come together as a family and solve this together," said Mrs. Camden. Mr. Camden sighed because he was supposed to say that.

Happy looked cute and they ate breakfast.

Later at school Lucy came up to Mary and they brushed their hair. Lucy looked upset because that's how her face looks.

"Mary I need you to help me with a problem."

"Shut up Lucy we don't even know what the problem is yet."

Two totally hot boys came up to Mary and Lucy. They were blonde skater boys and one had a pierced ear and the other had a tattoo that said "Sk8er Boi." Their hair was spiked sexily.

"Sup, are you the Camden girls?" said the one with the tattoo.

"YEAH. I mean, yeah." Lucy said as her panties soaked with anticipation and pee from embarrassment.

"Cool, the Rev-Man is letting us stay at your house for a while. We're bad boys who are looking to get our act together." Said the other skater boy.

"Do you guys play ball?" Mary said as she threw a basketball at his face. The cool skater boy didn't catch the basketball and his nose started bleeding everywhere.

"Oh my God are you okay!" Lucy said as she took off her jean jacket to sop up the blood.

"Yeah. I'm totally cool." The mysterious stranger said, and all the blood disappeared. He smiled at Lucy, making her panties even more wet. "My name is Cody, by the way."

The boy with a tat smiled and put his arm around Cody. He held his hand out, "Name's Ranger."

Lucy could not even believe this was happening. She turned to Mary, but Mary was gone. She was playing basketball with Matt at church. Lucy had to face this one alone.

"Well, later guys." said Lucy.

"Later Lucy," said Ranger.

Lucy walked away, her head bobbing side to side.

Later that night at the Camden house, Annie Camden (the mom) had made pot roast. It was medium rare. Everyone was at the dinner table including Ruthie. Lucy was there too, and she was wearing pink eye shadow. Reverend Camden stood up and made an announcement.

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make. I have taken in some boys who need our help. Normally I don't invite strangers in to our home."

"What do you mean Dad? There's always new people stopping-" said stupid Simon, until Annie Camden (the mom) slapped him across the face. That'll teach Simon to shut up.

"Ahem, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, this is Ranger and Cody. They will be staying with us until they resolve their teen problem."

"Oh man, what's your guys' teen problem?" asked Matt, as he pushed his fingers through his long luscious hair.

"Dude! We're totally gay!" exclaimed Ranger.

Lucy threw up all over the dinner table. She was so embarrassed that she threw up again. The second time stupid Simon made himself useful for once and held her hair back.

"That's right children. These two gnarly bros are totally gay. And we're going to fix them as a family. I thought maybe a night or two with my smoking hot daughter might change their mind." said the Reverend Eric Camden as he nudged elbows with Annie Camden (the wife and proud mother.)

"You really mean it Dad!" said Lucy, her face still stinking of vomit.

"Yeah, Mary is totally hot!" said "the Rev."

Lucy cried so hard and ran upstairs. No one understood Lucy. It was very hard to be Lucy because she wasn't pretty, not even on the inside.

The family ignored Lucy and ate dinner.


End file.
